


Don't Wanna Fall In Love (You Make That Hard For Me)

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is a little shit, I Tried, KYLE inspired, M/M, Mark is very baby, Mark is whipped™, been knew, but we appreciate that, friends to lovers cliche, ha i suck, hand holding, highschool, jaemin is jaemin, jk i love him, kisses and shit, little bit of angst?, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, plot???, short?, they just dont know it, they young™, they're basically already boyfriends, this is whatever it is, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: And Jaemin laughs at him because Marks pretty sure he's blushing, it's embarrassing."I just-I don't know. Nothing happened." Mark mutters, a little annoyed Donghyuck told him, feels a little guilty too but it was all friendly enough, this 'cuddling' Jaemin seems too happy to tease about."Bestfriends can cuddle." Mark complains, to which Jaemin says, "Not like that."And yeah-he guesses Jaemin has a point.





	Don't Wanna Fall In Love (You Make That Hard For Me)

It isn't so much an urge but a realization. 

 

Mark is a pitiful human being, selfish selfish _selfish_  in the way that he slips a leg between Donghyucks and moves closer just because he _wants_. Because he _needs_ to. Donghyuck is on his phone, reading something to him but it's late and they're hardly awake, more sleepy than anything so he can blame the clingyness on his being sleep _deprived_ but that's not it. He just wants to be here. Curled up next to Donghyuck who's always too warm, always too pretty even after a day of lazing around and doing nothing. It's the arm Donghyuck has around his shoulders despite the difference in height that makes  Mark feels small in his hold, feels happy and safe and small and that's-scary. 

 

Scary how much he loves it. 

 

The very scary way Donghyuck's eyes find his own when Mark finally opens them. They're too close. They're nose to nose, arms wrapped so tight around each other bestfriends wouldn't even lay they way they do and it's suddenly too _h_ _ot._ Overwhelming. He doesn't know what to do. Mark is utterly panicked because Donghyuck looks so _pretty_ , all wrapped around him, eyes never leaving his face even when he shuts his tight and prays they don't move any closer. Donghyuck doesn't give him any space. He doesn't want any. If anything he's bothered when Donghyuck so much as moves an inch away, gasps when there's heat like fire slipping around his waist, slipping under his shirt a little from the back and he likes this _too_ much, Donghyucks heat. His hands. 

 

He doesn't know what he wants. 

 

For the slightest second he could hear his heart pound in his ears, the soft breaths of Donghyucks and the thought that I'd have been so easy to just lean in and kiss him. 

 

He didn't, of course. 

 

But he must've wanted to because after the sleepover and his birthday that comes he knows what he wants. And he doesn't know how to take that. How is he supposed to? 

 

"We like-cuddled."

 

"I know. Donghyuck told me." Jaemin laughs, knowing full well Mark doesn't take to _intimacy_ well.

 

It's just not his _thing_. Touching, dating, kissing. None of it is. But his friends always love to point out that he does all that already with Donghyuck. But that's because they're best friends. For years and years and years they've been locked at the hip because Donghyuck had been clingly even as a kid and spoiled Mark like no other. Always with the affection and care and the annoying way he'd hold his hand and pat his head as they grew older. It's no secret they're touchy. It's not even a secret Donghyucks dated other people. They'd always been open with each other. Always together, never one without the other and they work well that way.

 

Donghyuck is boisterous and bright, like the sun, like something too bright to look at. Donghyuck is tan and funny, a people person, a charmer. The soul opposite to Mark who's quiet and more reserved, a lot less fun. Donghyuck is everything he isn't but they work like that. Balance each other out. Sometimes Donghyuck says things Mark could never say aloud. But it's OK because Mark can read him, and in those times he doesn't have to say anything. 

 

Mark isn't someone who dates. For a billion and one reasons. Mostly because he just _doesn't_. 

 

And Jaemin laughs at him because Marks pretty sure he's blushing, it's embarrassing. 

 

"I just-I don't know. Nothing happened." Mark mutters, a little annoyed Donghyuck told him, feels a little guilty too but it was all friendly enough, this 'cuddling' Jaemin seems too happy to tease about. 

 

"Bestfriends can cuddle." Mark complains, to which Jaemin says, "Not like that." 

 

And yeah-he guesses Jaemin has a point. 

 

But it's whatever. 

 

Donghyuck ends up stealing him away from Jaemin later on, the pink haired boy with a huge grin and a knowing look on his face, all too smug, Mark wants to hit him. The both of them. 

 

They do what they always do, Mark walks him to his first period, complains the whole way but doesn't _really_  because, again, he wants to. See's him after third and they go to lunch, pinkies clasped because Donghyucks hands are too tiny, arms to short to hold his hand normally without it being awkward and uncomfortable so all he can manage is a couple fingers, usually just a pinkie caught between Mark's. This is their thing. Everyday, close and not close enough-sometimes Mark feels bad because most people don't have someone like him to depend on them. To depend on Donghyuck the way he does, too much. And Donghyuck will always tell him it's fine, always so lovey, always so understanding and _good_ to him. 

 

They like to sit on the table when they eat, mostly because their other friends take the chairs before they get to the art room but just because they've gotten used to no seats. Sitting on the table even when there are chairs. Sometimes they talk, sometimes Mark just watches the six of them run about each other and do stupid stuff. Donghyuck is dramatic, jokes too often, too loud, too beautiful. Jaemin and he get along too well, bicker like brothers and Jeno watches like Mark does. Often times having to pull Jaemin in to his lap to calm down and make behave. Sometimes _they_ get too touchy, getting scolded by Renjun who's very straight, very innocent but not really. Chenle will drag Renjun off to go walk, slowly but surely they'll get over it.

 

More times than not Donghyuck will find his way back to Mark after all the screaming and spinning and throwing himself under tables to make whatever point. Stands in front of Mark who sits on the table patiently, easily slipping his arms around the younger and just-holding him. Because that's what he expects from Mark. Or maybe just because he knows Mark wants to hold him. They leave when the bell rings, Donghyuck is walked once again to his fifth period, seen during passing period between sixth, walked to seventh and whines the whole time about how sucky the class is. How he wishes Mark were in the class with him. After school is over he catches Donghyuck walking with Jisung or Jaemin, Jeno maybe, all of them on the occasion. And he _wants_. 

 

They were simple in the way that they worked until Mark had wanted to kiss him. 

 

The day of his birthday he'd been given cookies and letters from no one but Donghyuck because he's the _only_ one Mark shares his birthday with and when he asks what Mark wants he doesn't tell him. He wants to kiss the younger. Wants to have him like they're more than bestfriends and stop watching just because he supposed to. Just because that's how they are and how they've always been. 

 

Mark hates liking people. 

 

But Donghyuck isn't just a person and that's why its all messed up. 

 

They're so different. Mark so jealous and cold and not like Donghyuck at all, who's always warm, always sweet and mindful and wanted by so many people. Donghyuck isn't just someone he can touch and love without loving too much. Before it had all been simple. And it wasn't simply because he wanted Donghyuck. It was Mark who's done it. In the way that he wanted to hold Donghyucks hands and kiss his face, kiss him always and keep him away from others because he's selfish. And because he loves him. So Donghyuck asks like he always does what he wants for his birthday and Mark jokingly says, "you" and _this_ time he wishes a million times over Donghyuck will _do_ something and he doesn't. 

 

 It's the realization that they'd never been people that loved each other-Mark loved Donghyuck this entire time, all these moments spent watching him cry as kids and hearing him say how much he loved Mark when they grew older. All these years, already in love just not knowing it. Just stupid. And wanting without ever knowing what it was about them that made him so content, so needy. 

 

So he tells himself he doesn't like Donghyuck. He loves him. It's obvious. It's true. And it's Donghyuck so he's even more terrified to lose him than he would be with any other person. It's Donghyuck so he's _terrified_. Tries hard to avoid it and blame it on them being close or the maybe possibility that Donghyuck might like him back but he can't think that because that would mean too much to Mark. 

 

 So he does what he does best and ruins it. 

 

Or plans to anyway, he has another sleepover with the younger awfully terrified Donghyuck will be disgusted with him or angry or hurt as Mark would be that he keep a secret like this one. Late, late, late at night when they're watching the notebook and curled up in Donghyucks bed he's waiting, for the sleepy little bat of the younger eyes before ruining it all. When Donghyuck is so close to passing out he doesn't pay much attention to anything to Mark goes for it, he just spills everything because he wants to. Because this isn't what he does but they aren't just people.

 

"I like you. I don't know if I'll be able to get over this." Mark whispers, loud enough that he knows Donghyuck heard him, hands still held together between them, movie still playing. Donghyuck blinks his eyes open. For a long second Mark stares at him. Waits with the pounding in his ears and sticky feeling of his palm pressed to the youngers. After the moments over Donghyuck shuts his eyes again and laughs. 

 

"You're tired." He mumbles almost bitterly. Like he doesn't believe him and so Mark says it again.

 

"I like you, hyuck. I really like you." and to this Donghyuck yanks his hand from Marks only to sit up and stare at him, angry and bitter for sure when he says, "You're lying." 

 

"I'm not, you idiot kid. Stop crying." 

 

Donghyuck is crying, really. Shaking his head with miserable eyes because Mark doesn't like him. Can't like him. Must hate him so much he's crying about it. 

 

"I'm sorry." Mark whispers, miserable too because this is Donghyuck who never cries unless its for good reason, who's always so strong because Mark isn't. But they've changed. They've changed so much Mark reaches forward to take the youngers face in his hands and kiss him, awkward because they're both sitting and the tears that won't stop are a little salty on Donghyucks lips. And just because he's an awkward person.

 

Kisses him like he isn't afraid to even if he's afraid always and like he knows what he's doing when he pulls back the slightest to take a breath and see if Donghyucks OK before the youngers tugging him back in, shaky hands, quiet sighs into Marks mouth when he moves closer. Close like they don't have any room to be anywhere else.  Close like he wants him and he does, makes a helpless noise in the back of his throat when Donghyuck slips those small hands of his under Marks shirt like he knows Mark wants, pinning the elder half a desperate second later because, "I'm more dominant anyway." And Mark doesn't have to agree. Doesn't have to do anything but lay there and tug at Donghyucks hair when he asks him with glassy eyes and puffy, biten lips. Because he's too beautiful even like this to say no to.

 

Mark loves this boy.  

 

Mark goes home the next day. Enjoys the weekend. Sees Donghyuck the Monday after they've kissed and Jaemin who gives a little thumbs up behind Donghyucks back when he sees the two of them. 

 

"You told him." Mark knows he has, Donghyucks all too innocent, "Told him what?" Before pecking his cheek and dragging him away toward the art room gives it away. Maybe the red flushing the face and the ears helps give him away too. 

 

"Does he think we're dating?"

 

"I don't know, Lee, _are_ we dating?" 

 

And Mark-doesnt know what they are. And they're young. They're bestfriends. Two of the most complicated people, or _friends_ , or whatever it is that they are-Mark doesn't know. 

 

"Do you love me?" He chooses to ask instead, and like it's the easiest answer anyone could give Donghyucks smiles. Shy. Not so shy. Honestly a little full of himself when he says he does, knows damn well Mark loves him back. Cause that hasn't changed much. And Mark still isn't the greatest when he says, "If we like each other we should date, then." Never flat out. Never will be the greatest in the whole loving people department but Donghyuck isn't a person like others. He's Mark's.

 

 Mark's Donghyuck who makes life and love hard in the best way. 

 

Donghyuck is all he needs and enough for the rest of whenever because he's Mark's and there's not another Donghyuck like his to love, he's one of a kind. 

 

And Mark is _so_ whipped anyway, loving Donghyuck was fate in the works, that anyone could see. 

 

It just took _him_ a little longer to see it. But when he walks Donghyuck to his first period, the way that the younger smiles when Mark leans down to give him a quick kiss and shove of the shoulder towards the door is everything he wanted. Just Donghyuck.

 

Happy just to love him. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this tRAsH cause I love markhyuck and I love my best friend whom I warned would be disappointed but 🤷 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
